I'm sorry
by kyos-girl101
Summary: orginally called 'Im not that girl' Troy dumps Gabi for Sharpay as Sharpay blackmails him. Gabs doesn't know why he broke up with her. What happens when Ryan comes into the picture? Troyella!
1. I'm not that girl

**A/N Hey! Okay I saw a really good video on youtube (link in my profile if you want to check it out!) that was gabriella singing this song about Sharpay + Troy and I thought that it would make a really good songfic. Right now it is just a oneshot but if you want me to make it into a proper story then just leave a comment saying so! I've left the ending so that if I make it into a proper story i can continue it on and if not you guys can make up and ending in your imaginations:D Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella walked into the auditorium (sp????) and walked towards the piano, Kelsi had been giving her lessons since the summer. Gabriella was getting really good at it but refused to take grades as she was simply playing for fun. This time it wasnt for fun. This time she just wanted to let her emotions out. The emotions that she had bottled up for the past few weeks. Ever since he broke her heart.

Ever since Troy broke up with her for Sharpay, the Ice Queen.

Gabi reached the piano and sat down. She reached out and touched the keys softly. She pulled back and stared at it for a second before reaching out and this time she started playing. She didn't know what she was playing but it sounded right to her. Soon she started singing along.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl._

Pictures flashed in her mind form when they first met at the Ski Lodge. She remembered how they shook hands as they looked each other right in the eye. She remembered how everyone else around them suddenly faded away, like they were the only people there standing in silence. She remembered feeling the heat rush to her face as she realised how close they were. Her heart leaping when he smiled and didn't move away unware that his heart was doing the exact same.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

That rush of joy, flashes of their first kiss at Lava Springs sprang into her mind. She remembered feeling happier than she had ever felt before.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

She remembered when realisation hit her that he was truly gone, with the Ice Queen. She remembered thinking about what could of happened if he had chosen her over Sharpay, if they hadn't broke up.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl...  
_

She rembered going numb when he broke up with her. She felt nothing but pain. Sharpay won him. Like she said at Lava Springs. She won. She had the beautiful golden hair, straight with those gentle curls at the bottom. 'He chose her. Of course he would. I'm nothing compared to Sharpay.' thought Gabriella.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...  
_

Gabriella thought about those words 'dont wish'. She remembered at Lava Springs before their first kiss they all saw a shooting star. She had wished for her and Troy to be together forever. 'Wishing only wounds the heart'.

"I'm not that girl. I'm not sharpay." She said as she stopped playing. She finally allowed her tears to fall, letting out small sobs, unaware of the blue eyed, brown haired boy sitting at the back.

Troy felt guilt and sadness wash over him. He never wanted to hurt Gabi. Sharpay had blackmailed him. If he didn't brake up with Gabi and go out with Sharpay then Sharpay would talk to her dad and make sure Troy didn't have a future. What could he do? He would never choose Sharpay over Gabi normally, but this wasn't really a normal situation.

Troy stood up and kept on looking between the door and the sobbing girl. He finally made his decision and began to walk...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so i hope you like it! I tried my best!! I don't think it came out to bad although it was really short, sorry about that! You can choose wether he walks towards the door or gabi, finish the story in your imagination! Although if you want me to carry on the story then just ask in a reveiw (hint hint!!) So yeah thanks for reading! **


	2. Misery Buisness

**A/N Thanks to T.V.people, SingLifeAway234 and a thousand cranes for the reveiws! As you can tell i decided to carry it on! This chapter is dedicated to my sister cause she gave me the idea! Happy 1st of December!!**

**Oh my town does a massive market thing on the first weekend of December and this year (today) I got to sing at it! I sang on the stage at the front! I was so awsome! **

**I never do a disclaimer so i'm just gonna do it this once. If i owned HSM I would be making it into a film right now, not writting it up on a fanfiction site! **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Troy sighed. He couldn't do it. What could I possibly do or say to cheer her up? Whichever one i chose I would leave her with a broken heart. I choose the door and i'm giving up, I choose her all I can do is say sorry. Troy let out another sigh. He looked at Gabi one last time before making his way to the door.

"You'd still choose her over me?"

Troy turned around to find Gabi looking at him with tears still freely flowing down her cheeks. His heart broke seeing her hurting like this.

"Can't we still be freinds Troy?"

"I'm sorry." Before Gabi could respond her turned back around and walked out of the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Miss Darbus was holding auditions for the new Winter Musical. Sharpay walked into school confident. She had Troy and soon she would be performing with him in the show. A smirk made it's way onto her face as she saw Gabi looking like she had recently been crying. When walking past her Sharpay bumped her shoulder making her fall to the floor, her books scattering in the process. She took one quick glance back at the girl slumped on the floor before walking proudly of to homeroom.

"This year is a year for change! Me and the Drama club have decided that for this years musicale the boys and girls auditions will be seperate! The girls auditions are today during free period. The boys will audition tomorrow. Any questions? No? Good!" Just as Miss Darbus finished talking the bell rang and everyone left for their first lessons.

**xxxxxxxx Girls Auditions**

Sharpay struted onto the stage and grabbed a mike. She nodded at Kelsi who was about to start playing but Miss Darbus stopped her.

"Sharpay we're running out of time so maybe you wouldn't mind auditiong with Miss Montez as well?" Sharpay smirked.

"Of course not!"

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out..._ Sharpay started but Gabi cut her off -

_  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth _Sharpay simply cut her off to -_  
_

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Gabriella felt tears building up, eight months that's how long they had been together before she 'set him free' at Lava Springs. They were together agin for two weeks before he dumped her for Sharpay. two weeks! As Gabi thoguht Sharpay carried on with thw song-

_What a wonderful thing to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_ Sharpay faced Gabi_  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

Gabi soon realised what Sharpay was singing and cut her off again -

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!_

Sharpay glared at her before she started singing the next bit-

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_(Gabi / __Sharpay__)  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
__  
Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ..._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ..._

Gabi ran off the stage a new set of tears making their way down her cheeks. Sharpay noticed this and grinned finishing the song -__

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
Cause I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Well I hope you liked it! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything, i'm reeeeaaaally tired! I dont really like it but i thought that the song fitted quite well :) pleeaase reveiw and tell me what you think! I think that I will end it a Troyella but i'm gonna put some troypay in their simply because thats what the storys based on - Troy haveing to mae decision for himself and everything. I think each chapters gonna be a songfic as well so if you have any ideas then please put them in a reveiw or PM me!!**


	3. If you were gay

**A/N Hey as you can see i changed the summary and name it's cause i've decided whats going to happen! This is kind of a joke chapter but it helps with the storyline! If you want to know the song in the last chapter was Misery Buisness by Paramore. This chapters song is If you were gay from Avenue Q the musical. **

**Thanks to T.V.People for the reveiw!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jason, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi and Taylor sat in the park after just playing a long game of basketball girls v boys. They all sat in silence as they tried to catch their breath. Finally Chad spoke up.

"Guys do you think Ryan is gay?"

"NO WAY!" the guys turned to Taylor and Kelsi.

"Why not?" Zeke asked.

"Are you guys blind??"

"I dunno am I?" Jason asked holding his hand infront of his face. Two fingers up. "Am I holding up two fingers??" Everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"No." Chad said sarcastically.

"Then I guess I am blind!" Jason said with a proud smile on his face.

"Babe. Can you see me?" Jason turned to face Kelsi as she asked.

"Course I can!"

"Then don't worry. Your not blind."

"Cool! Guys I got my sight back!!" He said as he turned to face the others.

"Anyway what we meant was it's obvious he fancys Gabi!" Taylor said ignoring what just happened with Jason.

"What about all those sparkly clothes??" Zeke asked giving a slight shudder.

"Yeah and those hats!!" Chad said with a bigger shudder.

"I swear guys he isn't gay!" Kelsi said in his defense.

"Why don't we ask him? Ryan!" Jason said as he called Ryan over who was on the other side of the park. Ryan saw them and quickly jogged over.

"Hey guys whats up?"

"Ryan are you gay?" everyone groaned at how blunt Jason was.

"No!"

"You sure??"

"Yes!"

"Well if your sure, but just so you know...

_**If you were gay**_

_**That'd be okay**_

_**I mean cause hey!**_

_**I'd like you anyway**_

_**Because you see**_

_**If it were me**_

_**I would feel free to say**_

_**That I was gay**_

_**But i'm not gay!**_On the last line Jason walked over to Kelsi and wrapped his arm round her waist.

"Look i'm not gay okay!", Jason started to walk over to Ryan and put his arm round Ryans shoulders, "What?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

(_Ryan_ / _**Jason**_)

_**If you were queer**_

_AH! Jason!_

_**I'd still be here**_

_**Year after year**_

_Jason!_

_**Because you're dear to me!**_

_Argh!_

_**And I know that you**_

_What?_

_**Would accept me to!**_

_I would??_

_**If I told you today -**_

_**Hey guess what? Im gay!**_

_**But i'm not gay!**_

_**I'm happy just being with you**_

_**So what should it matter to me**_

_**What you do in bed with guys??**_

_Jason that is GROSS!_

_**No it's not!**_

_**If you wer gay!**_

_**I'd shout HORRAY!**_

_**And here i'd stay**_

_**But I wouldn't get in your way!**_Jason nuged Ryan in the ribs

_AAAHHH_

_**You can count on me**_

_**To always be**_

_**Beside you everyday**_

_**To tell you it's okay**_

_**You were just born that way**_

_**And as they say It's in you DNA**_

_**You're gay!!!**_

_I AM NOT GAY!_

_**If you WERE gay!**_

"IM NOT GAY OKAY! I LIKE GABI!" The guys turned to look at the girls who both had looks on their faces that said 'told you so'.

**xxxxxxxx**

The next day Gabi was at her locker getting out the books she needed for the day when she heard Shrapys loud screech. She slammed her locker shut and raced to the source of the high pitched sceam. There stood Sharpay in front of the callback list. Gabi smirked as she knew what this meant. Shapay glared at her and strutted off. Gabs walked over to read it just to make sure. Her eyes widened as she read it -

**Callbacks**

**Girls-**

**Sharpay Evans**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Boys- **

**Ryan Evans**

**Troy Bolton**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N hope you liked it! please reveiw!! Double chocolate fudge Brownies for whoever reveiws!!**


	4. What hurts the most

**A/N Hey guys! This chapter is What hurts the most by Cascada. I love this song and thought it would fit quite well. Sorry if any of the lyrics are wrong! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**More impotantly -**

**9 days til Christmas!!!!!!!!**

**I still haven't bought any of my familys presents yet though :(**

**Oh and if you haven't seen it yet Enchanted is such an awsome film! I saw it today cause it only came out yesterday here in Enlgand and it is so good! I recomend that you go see it! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**xxxxxxxx**

Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi (a.k.a. the new group) were all in the park together. Everyone was having a great time. Everyone that is exept Ryan. Ryan wasn't very happy. Why wasn't he happy? This was supposed to be a date. A private date. A private date between TWO people. More importantly a private date between him and Gabriella. So why was everyone else there? That would be thanks to the one and only Jason. Yes Jason managed to invite himself and everyone else onto the private date as he happened to overhear Ryan asking Gabi out and being the idiot he is, announced to the group that they were ALL going out. Ryan has learnt one thing since then:

Never ask anyone out near Jason Cross.

"So um Gabi would you like to come and get an ice-cream with me?" Ryan asked desperate to have some time alone with Gabi.

"Sure. Hey guys me and Ryan are going to get some ice-cream want any?"

Most of them realised that they wanted to be alone so quickly answered-

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Yeh but don't worry i'll come with you guys." As I said most of them realised. Everyone, even Gabriella, sent death glares towards Jason, who was pinched by Kelsi.

"Ow that really hurt Kels! I wammffffmmfm" Kelsi quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"He says he's changed his mind. You guys go." They both nodded nd headed off towards the ice-cream van.

"So Ryan since we barely know each other wanna play 20 questions?"

"Sure, and you can call me Ry if you want."

"Cool. Alright I'll go first. When's your birthday?"

"January 15th. When's yours?"

"July 1st. What's your favourite colour?"

"Ooh I guess blue. Yours?"

"Um purple I think."

"You think?"

"Yes I do think unlike Jason."

"Ha good one. Your go."

"Ok what ice-cream do you want?"

"Plain with sprinkles **(like the sprinkles you find on cakes)** yours?"

"Choclate. Double scoop! Favourite movie?"

"Chicago, you?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise"

"The little mermaid"

"Why would I laugh about that?" He asked as they joined the que.

"Because it's made for people about half our age!"

"So? If you like it then it doesn't matter." They smiled at each other for what seemed like forever before Gabriella broke the silene.

"I never realised how sweet or nice you are Ryan."

"Yeah well most people see me as Sharpays side kick or whatever."

"I don't. I never have." They both started leaning in until they could feel each others breaths on their skin. Gabi was about to close the gap when...

"You guys ready to order?" they both jumped apart and quickly got their ice-creams. On the way back to the others they continued the 20 questions as if nothing had happened.

**xxxxxxxxx**

When it started chucking it down they all retreated to the Montez household. They watched movies and talked and got to know Ryan a lot better. Eventually everyone had to leave and Gabi sat alone in her room. Ryan turned around and was about to say something to Gabi but stopped when she started singing-

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

As she sang she stared out of her window into the distance. Tears began to form in her eyes

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken

Ryans heart broke as he watched and listened to her. It broke because she had to go through this pain. It broke because he stood there watching her cry. It broke most of all because he knew that no matter how much he hurt her or made her cry, she would always love Troy and not him.

_What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_  
_  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

By now Gabi had tears pouring down her cheeks, he face was bright red, her make up smuged and she fell to floor sobbing out the last two chorus'__

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do 

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do _

Despite her boken appearance Ryan couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. After a second he walked over to her, picked her up, layed her down on the bed and was about to walk away when she spoke to him-

"Don't leave me alone. Please. Don't walk away from me." Ryans heart broke all over again at her last sentence and he quickly turned back around and laid down next to her, resting his forehead on hers. With that they both fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Okay I know it's all Ryella but it had to be done! I'm sorry Troyella fans but it will get better eventually! Just give Ryan a few more chapters!! Please reveiw!**


	5. The best damn thing

**A/N It's finally the christmas holidays! I broke up from school today and I'm so happy that there's no more school for a few weeks. I thought I'd update to celebrate :D I just wanna say a massive thankyou to my only reveiwer at the moment - T.V.People! Enjoy the chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ryan woke up and looked around. His imediate thought being 'I swear I haen't re-painted my room lately' but quickly remembered were he was when he felt someone shift beside him. He looked to his right to see Gabriella, her head laying on his shoulder, he also noticed that his shoulder was considerably wetter than it was about 8 hours ago. He tried to get up without waking Gabriella but failed misrably.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"Oh well you asked me to stay last night ... when you were crying."

"Oh yeah um sorry about your t-shirt." Gabi said as she started blushing which just made Ryan chuckle.

"Dont worry I don't mind. As long as your feeling better."

"Yeah thanks I guess I just needed someone to be there for me."

"Anytime you need someone just call and i'll be over faster than you can say Sharpay is annoying." After more talking and laughing Gabriella noticed the time.

"Well I guess you should go home now so that you can get ready for school as it starts in about 45 minutes."

"Yeah I guess cya later Gabs!" Once he'd left she let out a breath which she hadn't remembered taking. _Am I starting to fall for Ryan? Hes really nice and good looking but ... he isn't Troy. _Gabriella quiclky shook her head at her thoughts._ I should try and move on. Troy left me after all. Maybe I should give Ryan a chance._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was free period and the girls callbacks. Sharpay strutted up to the stage confident that she was going to win. She had found a song that, in her opinion, suited her perfectly. She grabbed her special mike and headed towards the center of the stage, the sharpettes in the back right corner standing around a second mike. After a few seconds she signalled at her pianist to start playing.

_(Sharpay/__Sharpettes/__**Both**_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!_

_Hey hey hey!___

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

_Hey hey ho!  
__  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before..._

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I  
have to pull my money out and that looks bad!

_Yeah  
__  
Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see..._

That you're _**not, not, not**__, gonna get any better,  
you __**won't, won't, won't**__, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me... _Sharpay glared at Gabi__

We're not the same, and _**yeah, yeah, yeah  
**__I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen! _While singing the last line Sharpay motioned to herself while all the Sharpettes pointed to her

_All right, All right, yeah...___

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, _uh uh__ I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends... _Sharpay once again glared at Gabi__

but I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see...  


_That you're __**not, not, not,**__ gonna get any better,  
you __**won't, won't, won't,**__ you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me..._

_  
We're not the same, and __**yeah, yeah, yeah  
**__I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  
_

_Give me an A!__  
Always give me what I want!  
__Give me a V!__  
Be very, very good to me!  
__R!__  
Are you gonna treat me right?  
__I!__  
I can put up a fight!  
__Give me an L!___

Let me hear you scream loud!  
_Let me hear you scream loud!__  
1..2..3..4...  
_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see..._

That you're _**not, not, not**__, gonna get any better,  
you __**won't, won't, won't**__, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me..._

We're not the same, and _**yeah, yeah, yeah**__  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!__  
_

_Hey hey hey!___

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  


_Hey hey ho!_

_**  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!**___

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

Sharpay got a large applause from everyone that was watching, well nearly everyone. Troy and Ryan simply grimaced and waited for Gabi to go on.

"Gabriella Montez." Mrs Darbus called from her seat. Sharpay sauntered off the stage and handed the mike over to Gabi.

"Break a leg! Litteraly." Sharpay said with a smirk. Gabi took a deep breath and made her way up onto the stage.

**xxxxxxxx**

**A/N So the song was The best damn thing byt Avril Lavigne in case you couldn't guess by the spelling bit in the song. Hope you enjoyed and I would love to get more than one reveiw for this chapter! So please reveiw!**


	6. Happy now? Unlove you

**Sorry about the late update! Happy New Years!**

**Chapter 6**

**xxxxxx**

Gabriella walked onto the stage. She stood in the middle and looked over at the two boys who were watching her intently. She had made her decision on what to do about Ryan. She nodded at Kelsi and raised the microphone to her mouth waiting for the intro to finish. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

Could you look me in the eye Gabriella looked over at Troy and they made eye contact_   
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?_

You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah, Gabriella finally looked away breaking their eye contact and walked around the stage while singing__

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.

Do you really have everything you want? She motioned over to Sharpay who was sitting with the sharpettes_  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself_

Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take She looked over to Troy while singing the last few lines_  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?_

The room burst in applause minus a hurt looking blue eyed blue and a smirking blonde girl.

"Bravo! Brava! Exellent!" Mrs Darbus said standing up and joining in the applause. "Well we will have the boys callbacks and then the cast list will be put up!" She announced before walking out of the room, a large grin on her face. Gabriella walked off the stage to be met by Ryan.

"That was awsome Gabs!"

"Thanks Ryan. I needed to let Troy know that I'm givin up this game." Ryan smiled at the quote from the song. "I've given up. Me and him won't work."

"Good. I'm glad you're starting to get over him!"

"Speeking of, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this afternoon after school."

"Course! I'll meet you out the front at the end of school!" Ryan said before they hugged and he walked away, amazed that the girl he's fancied since she first came actually asked him out!

Gabriella turned around to face Kelsi

"Thanks Kels!"

"No probs Gabs! I hope everyhting works out." Kelsi replied before hugging her and dissapearing somewhere in the wings (on the stage of course). When Gabriella turned around she was suprised to find Troy standing right behind her.

"That song was about me wasn't it."

"How'd you work that one out?"

"Seriously Gabriella."

"Seriously yes it was."

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Happy now."

"Why not? You're with Sharpay aren't you."

"Who said I liked Sharpay?"

"Uh you Troy! When you broke up with me!" Gabriella saw pain in Troys eyes but when it quickly dissapeared she decided that it was her imagination.

"Are you really moving on?" Gabriella sighed and decided the one way she could tell him. Sing.

"_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
i'll never  
get through that  
why would I want to_

There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things?

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
But I can't unlove you  
can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you

I will always love you Troy, but I have to try and move on. I can't keep on hurting this way." She said before leaving Troy to think over whatshe'd said.

**xxxxxxxx**

**The songs were 'Are you happy now' by Michelle Branch and 'Unlove you' by Ashley Tisdale.**


End file.
